monkaapsviewfandomcom-20200223-history
GIC Conflict
The Global Islamic Caliphate Conflict is a military conflict of the North Atlantic Treaty Organisation, Iberian Confederation, Land of Truth and the D.A.B. Union against the Islamic State. Chronological timeline Here is a timeline of events. Because the Islamic State might have been a threat to Western civilization and the D.A.B. Union, the Minister of Foreign Countries of the D.A.B. Union Zt-freak invited leaders of the NATO, Iberian Confederation and Land of Truth to a conference in Brussels. Another fact was the Isreali absence during the conference. In the Treaty of Brussels, all representatives agreed to collectively fight the GIC. Important points in the Treaty of Brussels: # The D.A.B. Union, Iberian Confederation and Land of Truth are allowed to station their troops in Europe, Turkey and Kurdistan and the Dabish Navy is allowed to enter Israeli waters. The Fabioist Army is allowed to station troops in the Golan heights. # The D.A.B. Union must guard and protect airports and government buildings of NATO members. # Turkey is not allowed to attack and/or discriminate the Kurdish. # The D.A.B. Union will build war vehicles for the NATO. # There will be a boycott of everything from Syria and Iraq. The GIC mustn't be able to get money of oil, etc. # Confirmed GIC-supporters will be put on an international watchlist. # Fabioism and Nod will be recognised as real religions. # Captured GIC troops will be put in the hands of the IC. The D.A.B. Union sent troops to France, Belgium, The Netherlands, Germany and Turkey to defend the airports and government buildings. At this time, The Iberian Confederation already stationed troops in France, and the Land of Truth in Denmark. Dabish and IC hackers achieved to take down GIC websites and related GIC supporters on the Internet, using dDOS attacks. The IC found many locations of servers of GIC. These servers were shut down. Meanwhile the Black Sickle infiltrated GIC in Northern Syria. The spies located there give information on the current situation. On April 18th 2015, the Fabioist Army arrived at the Golan Heights. April 21th, the Fabioist Army attacks GIC from the Golan Heights, using long-distance missiles. After the first 7 hours of continuous bombing, the Fabioist Army sent an attack force of 50 Purgers. GIC threatened to execute French journalists and killed them before France could even react. In response, Black Sickle captured family members of the jihadists, killed one of them and sent the body parts to GIC. The D.A.B. Union threatened to do the same with the other family members of the jihadists if the journalists weren't freed. However since they were already dead, and their executions have been published, the D.A.B. Union released videos of Black Sickle torturing and executing the jihadists' family. One of the videos showed execution by dissolving in hydrochloric acid. After shock of the D.A.B. Council and public outcry, the D.A.B. Council made Black Sickle less powerful and independent. Black Sickle now became a normal military division with no privileges. The next day, GIC destroyed oil pipes in Syria, owned by Israeli corporations with disastrous consequences for the environment and Israeli economy. On the 24th of April 2015, the Iberian Confederation sent troops to their largest territory in Southwestern Iraq. The troops came by ship to Israel and then used vehicles to reach Iraq. The D.A.B. Union mobilised troops to the Syrian Kurdish territories, to provide ground and air support. On April 26th, GIC captured towns in Northern Iraq, Dabish forces couldn't provide assistance, because they were in Syria at that moment. The Fabioist Army pushed forward into Syrian and GIC territory, spreading Fabioism and converting people along the way. The Iraqi Kurds were losing more land to GIC and the D.A.B. Union sent some air support. On 29 April GIC threatened to attack various locations in West Europe. Security by the D.A.B. Union became drastically tighter and Sweden, Norway and Finland asked for Dabish support. The United States started to occupy land in Iraq, after bombing the hell out of it. Smaller terrorist organisation al-Nursa got attacked by both the D.A.B. Union and the Fabioist Army, within two days they lost more than half of the land they occupied. Al-Nursa leader Abu Mohammad al-Julani died of velus poisoning, after Dabish troops captured him. America secretly sent weapons to GIC . On May 4th 2015,the D.A.B. Union tightened defences around the Turkish-Syrian border and an operation to protect the whole border began. The United States secretly dropped supplies, resources and food into GIC territory. They also planned to give nuclear weapons to GIC and to attack Iraq. On May 6th Dabish troops advanced into GIC territory. And intercepted the WMD's America tried to deliver. These weapons were kept safely in the Dabish-Syrian territory. Thanks to new technological developments the Fabioist Army could quickly conquer GIC land. With protection of the D.A.B. Union, the Kurds in Iraq were able to quickly reclaim land. In the rest of May, the Kurdish territories only expanded. On May 20th, the Fabioist Army spread papers with drawings of Islamic prophet Mohammed in the conquered area, and they dripped the papers via bombers in GIC territory. The next day butthurt GIC sent attack forces to the Fabioist territory. But in reaction of that, the Fabioist Army overwhelmed GIC in the southern Iraq. The 1st of June the D.A.B. Union, Fabioist Army, Kurds, Land of Truth and Iberian Confederation surrounded GIC and forced the GIC territory in a penis-like shape. In the following week, all of GIC got annihilated, Al-Baghdadi was executed by devouring by pigs, Kurdistan gained independence and the Fabioist Army founded the Arabic Fabioist Republic. ISmap23april2015.jpg|Distribution of land on April 23th 2015. Gray=GIC White=Al Nursa Light green=Syria (opposition) Pink=Syria (government) Purple=Iraq (government) Light gold=Kurds Green=IC Blue=LoT Dark gold=Fabioist Army Red=D.A.B. Union ISmap28april2015.jpg|Distribution of land on April 28th 2015. ISmap5may2015.jpg|Distribution of land on May 5th 2015 ISmap12may2015.jpg|Distribution of land on May 12th 2015 ISmap20may2015.jpg|20 May 2015 ISmap1june2015.jpg|1 June 2015 ISmap8june2015.jpg|8 June 2015 Category:Military Conflict